My flash fire fairy tale
by Roses and the Internet
Summary: After being separated at age seven twins Malva and Lavana attempt to make their way in the world. But life is not a fairy tale and sometimes a fire can come out of nowhere and just burn everything away.


**A/N: This could very well just be my own freaky imagination, but has anyone ever noticed that Malva of Team Flare strongly resembles Lavana of Team Dim Sun? When I noticed that it made me doubt that one of them wasn't born in the region they worked in and given the high maintenance of the two it seemed far more likely for both of them to be from Kalos. It will be a bit shippy with Malva/Lysandre and Ice/Lavana. They seem like they are relatively the same age so it doesn't seem to outrageous for them to be twins. You don't have to look ****very closely to see that Maxie, Ariana, Mars, Sliver, Shelly, and Courtney to a certain extent all seem to look alike and many headcannons say that they're related. Now normally I'm not fond of this headcannon but being on the subject of fiery people both in looks and personality it just wouldn't be right not to include them. I just might throw in Aldith, Barret, and Red Eyes just to get a representative from every region. **

**Oh and just a little reference I've estimated everyones ages based on their ****appearance in gameverse, mangaverse, and animeverse if they appeared there. By the way this can only be used when I'm done writing the prologue so none of this is useful yet.**

**Malva: 25 (Dating lysandre)**

**Lavana: 25 (Dating Ice)**

**Maxie: 45 (Single Pringle)**

**Ariana: 32 (Married to Giovanni)**

**Silver: 12 (Single Pringle)**

**Shelly: 21 (Dating Tabitha)**

**Courtney: 21 (Dating Brodie)**

**Aldith: 19 (Dating Colress)**

**Barett: 19 (Single Pringle)**

**Red Eyes: 21 (Dating Blue eyes)**

**I also gave Red eyes and Blue eyes actual names, Red eyes is Raymond and Blue eyes is Blair. **

**On With The Story!**

* * *

_~Twenty years prior to the events of X and Y and Shadows of Almia~_

Twins Malva and Lavana had always lived a happy life. Their home was in beautiful Luminoise city, they had good friends, a well functioning family. Who could ask for anything more?

But it was not to last, soon after Malva and Lavana's sixth birthdays their father Rick was fired from his job. They did have a bit to go on from their savings while he searched for a job but the stress did things. The parents began fighting more and more because Rick had developed a serious drinking problem. The mother Ruby wasn't doing much but yelling at Rick and things were slowly spiraling out of control.

_~A year later~_

The divorce had been filed, bags packed, and the twins about to be separated for life. The girls mom was bound for Almia taking Lavana with her and the father would be staying in Kalos with Malva. Rick and Ruby had been separated for a year with the girls changing houses every two weeks. But now Ruby wanted out of Kalos and she was determined to take at least one of the twins with her. Rick had agreed to take Malva to the airport to see her sister off.

"No don't go Lava I'll miss you!" Malva cried hugging her sister.

"I don't wanna go!" Lavana responded just as hysterical as her sister.

Ruby rolled her eyes and tried to pick up Lavana and take her through the terminal but the seven year old had a surprisingly strong grip and clung to her sister, completely unwilling to leave her home city.

"Lavana come on the plane is going to leave." Ruby growled as Rick tried to pull Malva away.

The annoyed parents were eventually able to separate the screaming twins, unknowing of what would become of the two girls and themselves.

* * *

_~Twelve years later Lavana's POV~_

I have nothing left, Vientown and all it has to offer now means nothing to me. This region means nothing to me and looking back it never did. My mom Ruby died of a heart attack right before my Ranger school final exam. My mind was unfocused and my hands were shaking really badly throughout the entire test. Needless to say I failed miserably and in this region if you aren't a ranger you're nothing. I wanted to get out of here so badly but my mom didn't have enough savings to get me a plane ticket to Kalos or something.

I can't say I'm surprised that I failed, I've never been the best with athletics and that's pretty much all being a ranger is.

After failing I left for Pueltown hoping to find some sort of work that would at least get me a temporary apartment.

What I found was rather surprising, I found an organization called the Altru corporation that was hiring. They told me I was perfect for the job, I really didn't understand what made me perfect. I wasn't athletic in any sense of the word, I had very little computer knowledge, and business knowledge come to think of it. The only thing I had going for me was that I was really good looking. Then I realized what they really wanted, I was introduced to Team Dim Sun and two others who were also hired along with me. Heath, a total dumb ass but was very strong, surprisingly agile, and when push came to shove a very good human shield. Then there was Ice, I had never met more of an arrogant, self righteous, self indulgent asshole in all of my life. But he was smart and to be honest very attractive.

The job itself was rather well paying and not all that hard. But there was a catch two actually, I had to stay a part of Team Dim Sun until I was no longer needed or it was disbanded which brings me to the next catch, what I was doing was seriously illegal. Not that I was very worried, aside from the rangers this region had absolutely no law force and the mainland didn't care enough to actually send the international police way out here.

My awful coworkers and the fact that everything I would do from here on in was illegal aside this all seemed to be a pretty good deal.

I had just finished setting up my stuff in the room they provided when the door slid open.

"You're Lavania right?" Someone said behind me. It wasn't hard to tell who it was considering there were only two people who might come to see me and one of them never spoke more than two syllables a word.

"It's Lavana." I huffed.

"I was close."

I turned around and glared at the blue haired man who had invaded my privacy, "Do you want something?"

"Is there a problem with wanting to get to know my new coworker?" He asked shugging.

"Oh please don't make me laugh. I can tell that you detest me. Now what do you want?" I said.

"So you're as smart as you are good looking. I'm surprised." He said smirking at me and leaning against the wall.

I rolled my eyes, "Flattery will get you absolutely nowhere."

"Fine." He said and walked out.

"Well that was…perplexing" I muttered to myself.

I wasn't exactly sure how all of this was going to play out but things seemed to be going well. For now.

* * *

_~Cross the ocean and we're back in Kalos with Malva~_

My head was absolutely pounding and my day wasn't even close to being over over. Although it wouldn't really be correct to say it was daytime anymore considering it was midnight. I had just gotten back from a huge celebrity party I was supposed to cover for the magazine I worked for and though I didn't drink I was just never good with bright flashing colors and different teen icons talking at a mile a minute. My fellow elite four members had been at this party as well but unlike me they weren't bastards didn't have to balance the constant challenges with two jobs. I tossed my red sunglasses on the coffee table and tried to make the pounding go away with a couple ibuprofens and some coffee.

"Stupid party." I muttered to myself as the colors continued to dance before my eyes even though they were long gone.

"Wow a full five minutes and you didn't notice I was here."

I jumped and spilled my coffee. Sitting on my couch with their feet on my coffee table was the one and only Aliana sitting there sipping a cup of tea.

"Oh my fucking Arceus Aliana! How do you keep getting in here?!" I yelled.

"Magic." she said rolling her eyes and making jazz hands.

I rolled my eyes.

"No actually I jumped the back fence and went in through your bedroom window." She explained.

"What do you want? Make it quick I'm expecting someone." I said paying her explanation no mind.

"Who could you possibly be expecting at midnight? A boyfriend perhaps?" her bright red eyes gleamed. I knew that look, she was looking for me to give her more gossip so that she can hang it over my head incase she needs something.

"Like I'd tell you. I'm not stupid Aliana, I'm not just going to tell you all of my secrets." I snapped glaring at her.

"Fine, fine. I just came over to tell you that the boss needs all of the important people tomorrow." She said. I could tell that she was trying hard not to laugh at my anger.

"Yeah ok now leave." I said glaring at her.

"Ok. Byyyeeeeeee." She trilled as she left through the window.

"She could use the door like a proper person but no." I muttered bitterly closing the window.

"Who doesn't use the door?" Someone behind me asked. I felt arms wrap around my waist from behind.

"Hello Siebold." I said with fake happiness.

He obviously didn't pick up on it because he kissed my cheek and then went to go get himself something to drink.

Siebold had no idea of my affiliations with Team Flare. No one did and I intend to keep it that way. After all what would become of my position in society if they knew?

"Would you like to go out for lunch tomorrow?" He asked me sitting down with a cup of tea.

"I can't I've got a huge article to write and it's going to take me all day." I lied.

Lying had become a natural habit for me, a few years ago I felt a pang of guilt every time I lied to my dad about where I was going and what I was doing. But now I felt nothing and as cold as it sounds it's true.

"Well then let's have dinner tonight and I'll just stay with you." He suggested.

My phone dinged.

"Umm." I had to get to that phone. It might be Aliana or one of the other admins.

"Come on, you can't be so married to you job that you can't spend one night with your boyfriend." He said pouting lightly.

_'He's so damn cute when he pouts' _I thought to myself as my phone dinged again.

"Ummmm."

"Come on Malva it's one one night."

My phone dinged again and this time i picked it up. I had three texts from Aliana.

_A: Get over here now we've got some __things to take care of._

_A: Mal respond_

_A: I'm serious Mal if you don't respond I'm coming over there._

_Mal: I'm busy!_

_A: IDGAF this is important_

_Mal: I really can't_

_A: Fine. I'll get you out of there myself._

_Mal: Don't you dare._

_A: Than get your ass over here._

_Mal: Fine._

"Um Siebold I really have to go. I've got a last minute late night meeting and I have to go get changed and leave like now." I said nervously.

He frowned at me, "Malva is something going on? You've been avoiding, you never answer my calls. I'm starting to think that somethings up."

"It's just that I have a lot of work to do. I'm really sorry Sei." I said giving him a quick hug and then pushing him towards the door.

After I was sure he was gone I dashed into my room and threw on my Team Flare uniform, a tight red shirt with a red tie, a white jacket with gold trim, a white mini skirt, and the most god awful red leggings the world had ever known. I was about to jump out the window when I remembered my glasses were still downstairs on the coffee table. They completed my look and of course kept my identity a secret. Although I don't know how, I wear them everywhere. I guess some people are just really stupid.

My holocaster had a map set in programed to guide me to where the others were waiting. I found them in one of the back alleyways looking as bored as the could through those horrid goggles.

"Oh look who finally decided to join us." Byrony said. I assumed she was glaring at me but it was really hard to tell in the dark and because of the aforementioned horrid goggles.

"What do you what? I had to cut something very important short." I demanded.

"We have to go kill some idiot who caught Aliana sneaking around Sycamore's lab last night." Celosia explained.

"Oh wonderful. Why do you need me, are all of you really that incompetent?"

"No! Xerocic thought it would be a good idea to have us all in a group!" Mable snapped.

"Well I don't care. It was Aliana who got herself caught so she should take care of this. I'm going home." I said and walked out of the alleyway.

"Be my guest." Aliana called after me.

I didn't take any chances going in through the front door but instead went through the back window. At this point I didn't even care about writing the article tonight. I just wanted to sleep. so I took off the jacket, skirt, and belt so I could just sleep in the shirt and leggings. I kicked the hideous articles of clothing under my couch and then went upstairs and collapsed on my bed.

* * *

**A/N: I think this is going tho be a pretty good ****story and this isn't even the full prologue but it's midnight and I've been typing nonstop for five hours straight. Tell me what you think of this. I know that Malva's part was a lot longer than Lavana's but that will change soon I promise.**

**~Rose, the one who's hands hurt really badly right now.**


End file.
